KAZE WA FUITEIRU
by hanami.isma
Summary: Kushina yang awalnya membenci angin kini mulai menyukai angin, saat Minato melamarnya, ia menjadi mencintai angin, karena menurutnya, angin adalah Minato. for MinaKushi Canon Challange.


Kaze wa Fuiteiru

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto  
(Om Masashi, aku pinjam Kushina sama Minato ya?)  
Rate : T  
Pair : MinaKushi  
Genre : Romance, dan nggak tau apalagi  
Warning: Typo,OC, canon, ga jelas, alur cepat, dll

Summary : Kushina yang awalnya membenci angin kini mulai menyukai angin, saat Minato melamarnya, ia menjadi mencintai angin, karena menurutnya, angin adalah Minato. for MinaKushi Canon Challange.

ENJOY...!

-Kushina POV

Aku benci...  
Aku benci ini...  
Angin sialan!

Rutukku dalam hati, mataku kemasukkan debu, huh..benar-benar menyebalkan, akhir-akhir ini angin bertiup dengan kencang, hal ini membuatku sangat kesal.

Angin meniup dan membawa terbang cucianku, membuatku bekerja dua kali mencuci dalam sehari, angin juga sering membuatku hampir jatuh saat melompat dipohon, angin juga membuat rambutku berantakan meski aku juga benci rambutku, setidaknya rambutku tetap rapi, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah angin sering membuat mataku kelilipan!

"menyebalkan _dattebane_!" teriakku tiba-tiba, membuat Uchiha Mikoto tersentak kaget, "Kushina! jangan membuatku jantungan!" Mikoto memegang dadanya,

"hehe, gomen Miko-chan" kukucek terus mataku, uhh...debunya tidak mau hilang!

"kelilipan?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba, aku hanya mengangguk, kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor hokage, kemarin kami baru menyelesaikan misi, dan sekarang kami hendak memberikan data misi kemarin, aku terus berjalan sambil mengucek mataku,

"jangan dikucek terus, nanti malah matamu sakit Kushina..." ucap Mikoto membuatku berhenti mengucek mata, "habis, aku tidak bisa melihat Miko-chan, debunya mengganjal! ukh, angin sialan!" aku kembali mengucek mata,

"seringlah berkedip Kushina, debunya akan kesudut matamu" Mikoto melahap dangonya, ia tadi sempat berhenti ditoko beli dango, makanan kesukaannya. "seperti ini?" kukedipkan mata berulang kali, sungguh terasa konyol, tapi..."eh..debunya hilang! arigato_-ttebane_!" ujarku sambil memeluk Mikoto, dan tak terasa Gedung Hokage sudah didepan mata, tiba-tiba...  
WUUUSSSHHH...!

-Normal POV

"ukh...sialan...sialan..."  
Kushina memasuki kantor hokage dengan kesal, angin tadi kembali membuat Kushina kelilipan, meski sudah berkedip berkali-kali, debunya tidak mau hilang.

"shitsureishimasu..." Mikoto membuka pintu ruangan hokage dengan sopan, sedangkan Kushina masih sibuk mengedipkan mata, sungguh terlihat konyol.

Didalam ruangan ternyata ada Sandaime dan seorang Jounin berambut kuning, Minato Namikaze. Kushina tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya, ia hanya peduli pada matanya sekarang, Kushina tak berhenti mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat.

"ano..Kushina, kamu kenapa?" Minato mendekati Kushina, "kelilipan-_ttebane_" Kushina terus mengedipkan matanya, "ugghhh,..." sebal, Kushina hendak mengucek matanya lagi, tapi dengan cepat, tangan Kushina dipegang Minato, "jangan dikucek dulu, nanti matamu sakit...sini aku tiup," dengan senang hati Minato meniup mata Kushina yang bahkan Kushina tidak menyuruhnya, entah mengapa wajah Kushina sedikit merona melihat wajah Minato yang makin mendekat, "jangan tutup matamu..." dan Minato meniup mata Kushina, debunya pun hilang, "a..arigato.." wajah Kushina semerah rambutnya sekarang, baru kali ini Minato begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"ehem..." Sandaime memecah suasana,

"Kushina, Mikoto. kerja kalian bagus, terima kasih. tunggu tugas berikutnya."

"hai..." jawab Mikoto dan Kushina bersamaan.

-Skip Time

Saat ini Kushina sedang berada di kedai Ichiraku, dari tadi ia terlihat gelisah, Kushina punya janji dengan Minato, mereka ketemuan jam 12 siang di Ichiraku buat makan bersama.

Dan sekarang sudah jam 2 siang, Teuchi-san sampai bingung, tumben Kushina berdiam di Ichiraku selama 2 jam?

"Minato tak pernah telat, ia selalu tepat waktu, tapi kenapa sekarang..." Kushina agak sedih,

"Teuchi jii-san! aku pesan ramen asin ukuran jumbo 2 mangkok!" Kushina benar-benar kesal,

'biar nanti durian itu yang bayar!' batin Kushina.

Kushina ternyata hanya habis 2 mangkok, biasanya lebih dari 2 mangkok, ada yang berbeda dengan nona Uzumaki kali ini.

-Kushina POV

aku sebenarnya agak tidak peduli untuk makan siang ini, sebenarnya tidak masalah aku makan sendiri.

Tapi Minato yang mengajakku, tapi malah dia yang tidak datang, entah rasanya ada yang tidak pas dengan hatiku sekarang, aku juga bingung, masa gara-gara Minato mengingkari janjinya, aku jadi sedih seperti ini? tidak, tidak...

-Normal POV

Kushina keluar dari Kedai Ichiraku, ia berhenti sebentar, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang,

Rambut merah Kushina berkibar dengan indahnya.

Angin pun menuntunnya untuk menoleh ke kanan.

Sosok Namikaze yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

Tapi sang angin pula yang menuntunnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Kushina berlari menjauhi Minato...

"Tunggu! Kushina-chan!" teriakan Minato tak sampai pada Kushina, gadis itu sudah jauh darinya.

"ia pasti marah..." Minato menatap Kushina yang menjauh darinya. Menatap pemilik rambut merah yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

-Flashback-

-Minato POV

"aku mohon Fugaku..." aku tak menyerah untuk memohon kepada sahabatku ini, Fugaku masih belum merespon permohonanku,

"ayolah...kenapa kamu begitu pelit Fugaku..." sekali lagi aku memohon padanya,

"hhh...baiklah..." akhirnya kami-sama, Fugaku mau membantuku.

"tapi...!" Fugaku setengah berteriak, "apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?!" Fugaku bisa dibilang berteriak didepan wajahku, "i-iya, aku sudah pikirkan itu matang-matang" kataku sedikit kaget,

"aku heran padamu Minato! apa bagusnya dari 'dia' itu, 'dia' ganas..."

"hei...hei, apa yang kau maksud ganas itu?" aku menyela kalimatnya

"maksudku 'dia' ganas dalam berkelahi dengan laki-laki, 'dia' itu menakutkan, kau tak akan selamat Minato" Fugaku agak menegecilkan suaranya, "lagipula, 'dia' tidak memiliki sisi feminim sama sekali"

aku tahu mengapa Fugaku seperti itu, mungkin dia trauma saat 'dia' menonjok perut Fugaku, Fugaku terpelanting sampai membentur tembok.

"memang, perkataanmu ada benarnya, tapi perkataanmu juga ada salahnya Fugaku, 'dia' memiliki sisi feminim, 'dia' memiliki sifat keibuan, 'dia' juga jago memasak, sangat jago" ujarku sambil tersenyum, 'ah, aku ingin makan omelet buatannya' batinku

Fugaku hanya manggut-manggut, "baiklah kutunggu kau didepan Ichiraku besok,"

"hai, arigato...aku pamit dulu" aku langsung keluar dari rumah Fugaku,

Tadi pagi aku bertemu Kushina dikantor Hokage, lalu aku pergi kerumah Fugaku, meminta bantuannya, aku sampai lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Kushina bertemu di Ichiraku, sialnya aku telat sekarang, kumohon supaya dia tidak marah.

aku melihatnya berdiri di depan kedai, ia menoleh sebentar, angin meniupnya dengan kencang, membuat rambut merahnya berkibar dengan indahnya, aku terpana sesaat, tapi, ia segera berlari menjauhiku, oh tidak...aku membuat kesalahan besar, rencanaku bisa gagal...

-End Flashback-

-Normal POV

Malam ini Kushina duduk termenung diatas kasur lipatnya yang lumayan tebal, entah kenapa ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang, kenapa juga ia menghindari Minato?  
"wakaranai-_ttebane_" Kushina menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"dia pasti bingung, sikapku aneh sekali tadi siang, aku akan minta maaf padanya besok," Kushina merapatkan selimut, dan mulai mengarungi alam mimpinya.

Pagi ini lumayan cerah, awan hanya sedikit, Kushina sudah terbangun 3 jam lalu, sekarang masih jam 8 pagi.

Kushina membuka jendelanya, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, Kushina menikmati tiupan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut, "ternyata angin tidak menyebalkan" gumam Kushina.

ia segera membereskan kamar dan segera berangkat kekantor Hokage, "mungkin saja ada misi untukku dattebane!" Kushina semangat sekali hari ini.

"ohayo, Sandaime-jiisan!" seru Kushina saat memaskuki kantor hokage, "oi oi, Kushina..aku masih muda lho!" balas Sandaime, "baik baik, anda masih muda, jadi apa ada misi untuku hari ini?" tanya Kushina to the point, " hm, sayangnya tidak ada misi untukmu hari ini Kushina, kamu ambil cuti hari ini." jawab Sandaime

"apa?! masa tidak ada misi hari ini?"

"tidak ada Kushina, sekarang pulanglah..." perintah Sandaime. mau tak mau, Kushina segera pulang.

Dijalan Kushina sedikit kesal, ia sudah datang lumayan pagi, dan ia tidak mendapat misi. "uh..menyebalkan sekali-_ttebane_..." Kushina menendang-nendang kerikil didepannya, entah kemana ia hari ini, berdiam dirumah pun Kushina bosan.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke danau di perbatasan desa, pemandangan disana juga indah, sekarang ia duduk didahan pohon yang lumayan tinggi. angin menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut dan menerbangkan rambut merahnya, siapapun yang melihat Kushina sekarang akan terpana dengan kecantikannya.

ya, gadis yang dulu di olok-olok dengan nama 'tomat' kini telah menjadi gadis yang cantik jelita, ditambah dengan semilir angin yang membuatnya semakin cantik.

Kushina memandang danau yang indah itu, entah kenapa ia teringat saat _chuunin _dulu sering bermain dengan Minato di danau itu.

tiba-tiba Kushina tersenyum kecil, "ah...meski anginnya agak kencang, ternyata sejuk juga ya!" Kushina meregangkan tubuhnya, ia kembali bersandar dipohon itu, kenapa setiap angin bertiup, Kushina mengingat Minato?

Kenangannya bersama Minato, dari kenangan yang menyenangkan sampai yang menyedihkan, ia ingat dulu saat Minato menyelamatkannya saat diculik ninja _Kumogakure, _saat Kushina sedang berlatih ditanah lapang didekat perumahan Uchihabersama Minato ,dan yang paling ia ingat, dulu saat Minato mengajaknya melihat jurus baru Minato, _Rasengan._

"ah, iya juga, elemen Minato kan angin..." Kushina tertawa kecil.

"kenapa aku mengingatnya terus-_ttebane_?"

Kushina kembali mengingat saat Minato menolongnya dari ninja _Kumogakure _dulu, Kushina memegang pundak benar-benar memegang pundaknya denganerat dan hangat, Kushina perlahan menyentuh belakang lutunya, tangan Minato juga menjadi tumpuan lututnya, ia menyadari, kenangannya bersama Minato sangat banyak.

"apa...aku menyukainya?"

cukup lama Kushina berdiam didahan pohon. matahari sudah berada diatas kepala, tapi tetap terasa sejuk, "anginnya tetap bertiup..." Kushina berdiri, kembali meregangkan tubuhnya.

"konichiwa...Kushina..." Minato tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Kushina,.

refleks karena kaget, Kushina jatuh dari dahan pohon, "uwaaa! Minato bakaaa...!" Kushina menutup matanya erat

dengan cepat Minato melempar Kunainya ke tanah, dan mengaktifkan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_-nya

"waa! aku jatuh aku jatuh! aku ja-"

bruuk!

Kushina tidak merasakan punggungnya membentur tanah, tapi ia merasakan 2 tangan yang menggendongnya, perlahan, Kushina membuka matanya, "Mi-minato.."

"kau ceroboh Kushina," balas Minato,

"salahmu, sudah membuatku kaget!" balas Kushina tak mau kalah, Minato menurunkan Kushina,

"yah..yang penting, kamu tidak apa-apa sekarang..." ujar Minato sambil mencabut kunainya.

"a-arigato..." ujar Kushina malu-malu, Minato menjawabnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"ikut aku sebentar..." Minato menggeret Kushina, "e-eh..chotto," Kushina hampir jatuh, dan Minato mengaktifkan Hiraishin-nya.

Dengan sekejap mata, mereka berada diatas gedung hokage, "anginnya sejuk sekali bukan?" tanya Minato,

"hm...kau benar, andai saja diatas sini ada pepohonan," jawab Kushina,

"oi-oi, Kushina ini diatas gedung, masa bisa..." balas Minato, Kushina hanya tersenyum,

"tapi angin benar-benar menyejukkan lho..!" Kushina merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar,

"haha, iya, tapi kupikir kamu masih membenci angin setelah melihat Rasengan-ku?"

"sekarang sudah berbeda, aku menyukai angin" Kushina berkata dengan nada yang rendah,

"berarti kau menyukaiku?"

"N-nani?" wajah Kushina semerah rambutnya sekarang.

setelah itu suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Kushina terdiam, memejamkan matanya,

Yosh...

"ano saa-"

Minato dan Kushina segera mengatupkan mulut mereka yang tadi berbicara bersamaan,

"Lady's first..." Minato segera menyela,

"apa-apaan itu? masa semua hal cewek duluan, Iie-_ttebane_!" Kushina tak mau ngalah...

Minato terlihat mengatur nafasnya, semburat merah tipis terlihat diparasnya yang tampan, Minato tiba-tiba berlutut didepan Kushina, memegang tangan Kushina dengan lembut.

dan Minato terlihat sangat gugup sekali,

"ano..Kushina-" belum selesai melantunkan kalimatnya, Kushina tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri, duduk didepan Minato.

'apa yang dilakukannya?' Minato heran melihat Kushina, wajahnya sangat merah semerah rambutnya.

Safir bertemu Violet

'ah...Violetnya sungguh indah'

"Daisuki..."

Mata safir Minato membulat, 1 kata yang membuat hati Minato berdegup kencang, "akh! seharusnya aku duluan yang mengatakan itu Kushina!" Minato mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"m-maaf Minato, aku kelepasan, habisnya kau sangat lama-_ttebane_"

"a-aku gugup tahu!"

"kau kan laki-laki, seharusnya gak gugup, kau juga shinobi yang hebat kan?"

"t-tapikan..."

entah moment yang seharusnya romantis ini, menjadi sebuah adu mulut. dan lagi-lagi suasana menjadi hening, angin mulai berhembus dengan kencang, menerpa rambut Kushina, Minato terpana entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"anata wa...kirei," Minato berkata dengan sangat tulus, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya,

"eh..b-benarkah?"

"will you...ah, tidak..." sekarang Kushina yang heran,

"maukah...kau menjadi pendamping hidupku...Uzumaki Kushina?" Minato mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah, semerah rambut pujaan hatinya. Angin berhembus dengan kencang, bagaikan menanggapi pertanyaan Minato.

Kushina membengkap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mutiara tak keras mulai berjatuhan di pipinya, "k-kushina, kamu kelilipan?" ujar Minato sambil menghapus air mata Kushina dengan punggung tangannya.

Kushina menggeleng pelan, "tentu tidak baka... Ya, aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu"

senyum terukir dibibir Minato, dan mulai mendekap tubuh Kushina,

"arigato...hontouni arigato," Minato terus mendekap Kushina,

"hai, arigato mo, Minato-kun"

Minato melepas pelukannya, "mohon bantuannya, ya...Nyonya Namikaze"

Kushina terkekeh pelan, "hai...mohon bantuannya juga..."

Minato menyematkan cincin emas putih sederhana namun indah dijari manis Kushina,

"tumben kamu membeli barang seperti ini, kau tahu juga seleraku Minato,"

"a-ah, soal itu aku minta bantuan Fugaku dan Mikoto,"

"haa..! kamu minta bantuan ke 'manusia-pelit-kata-kata' itu?! j-jadi mereka tau hal ini?"

"tentu mereka tau sebelum kau Kushina," wajah Kushina merona, "aku akan berterimakasih pada Mikoto nanti,"

"jadi...kamu siap memberikanku sepuluh anak?"

"ap-apaan kau Minato, dasar ero..!"

Kushina POV

Angin yang selama ini kubenci, kini menjadi sangat kucintai, selain angin adalah elemen suamiku, angin juga yang menjadi saksi bisu saat Minato melamarku 1 tahun lalu, kini, angin pula yang menemaniku dibalkon rumah, sejuk sekali...

"Kushina, ayo masuk, nanti masuk angin..." suara bariton yang sangat kurindukan, akhir akhir ini ia sibuk bekerja, ia baru diangkat menjadi Hokage setengah tahun lalu, jadi aku agak kesepian dirumah, tapi 3 bulan lagi, aku akan mempunyai teman dirumah kalau Minato sibuk bekerja, kuelus-elus perutku yang sudah membesar.

"aduh Kushina, ayo masuk, jangan diluar terus,tidak baik buat kehamilanmu lho..." Minato menyusulku ke balkon.

"tapi anginnya sejuk Minato...", Ia memelukku dari belakang,

"benar, anginnya sejuk sekali..."

"3 bulan lagi, kita akan mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap,"

aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, kami menghabiskan sore ini sambil menikmati angin sore

"aishiteru Minato..."

"aishiteru mo, Kushina..."

OWARI - オワリ

.

.

A/N: Holla... ini fic kedua ku, Fic ini kubuat untuk "Fanfiction Minakushi Canon Challenge". aku terinspirasi dari salah satu gambar MinaKushi yang aku punya. aku masih ga punya pengalaman buat fic canon, jadi ini yang pertama, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan. ah lega rasanya fic ini udah selesai, pingin lompat-lompat #gaje. thanks buat temenku yang udah nyaranin judulnya, arigato chika-chan!

terima kasih sudah membaca! Review ya!

～ハナミ


End file.
